This invention relates to on-chip clock circuits made with long Josephson junction (LJJ) technology and to clock signal distribution schemes which allow integration with rapid-single-flux-quantum (RSFQ) digital circuits and including circuits such as analog-to-digital converters realized in (RSFQ) technology.
A need exists for, on-chip, high-frequency low jitter oscillators and clock circuits which are suitable for numerous different signal processing applications.